OMG! You Kid
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Cinta pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya. KIBUMxKYUHYUN ff. KiHyun. Boyslove. Enjoy Reading.
"OMG! You Kid"

.

.

Disclaimer : Ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik Fi.

Summary : Cinta pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya. KIBUMxKYUHYUN ff. KiHyun. Boyslove. Enjoy Reading.

"Aku pulang." Suasana lenggang menyapa sapaan selamat datang bocah SMA bertubuh tinggi kurus itu, namanya Choi Kibum. Dengan seragam basketnya yang basah oleh keringatnya, ia mendribble bola basket di tangannya membuat kegaduhan di rumah besarnya yang sepi itu.

"Oh, Kyuhyun Hyung! Kebetulan.." Kibum menyeringai penuh maksud ke arah sahabat Hyungnya ini, namanya Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca referensi untuk skripsinya.

"Aku sibuk. Kau bisa lihat sendiri Kibum." Sahutan dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya memantulkan bola di lantai. Tetapi bocah SMA yang baru memulai pelajaran semester satunya itu tak menyerah. Ia membawa bola basketnya menyelipkannya di antara pinggang dan tangannya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang menggunakan kacamata bacanya melirik Kibum sekilas, lalu ia memilih tak menghiraukan kehadiran Kibum yang seperti biasanya, mengganggu.

"Bilang saja kemari ingin melihat Siwon hyung. Ya kan? Percuma menunggunya pulang, dia sedang ber-ken-can." Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Kibum. Membuat si empunya kepala berdecak.

"Jelas sekali Hyung sangat mencintai Siwon Hyung. Cih. Apa sih yang Hyung sukai dari dia. Dia banyak pacarnya. Jadi Hyung denganku saja, bagaimana?" Kibum memainkan alisnya naik turun ke arah Kyuhyun yang refleks memegang gagang kacamatanya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yak. Bocah. Bukan urusanmu aku mau suka sama siapa. Beli popok sana. Untuk Pencegahan."

"Heol! Kau yang memulai hyung! Dengar. Kemarin malam itu mimpi basah! Wet dream!"

"Memangnya aku percaya padamu bocah...hahahhahap-" Sebelum Kyuhyun tertawa sepuas udelnya Kibum terlebih dahulu menyumpal mulutnya mengggunakan kaos basketnya yang basah oleh keringat itu.

"Bwaaah! Yak! Bocah kurang ajar! Sini kau! Kumutilasi kau jadi makanan Heebum. Yak! Kemari." Kyuhyun berlari mengejar-ngejar Kibum sambil membawa kaos Kibum yang baunya superb busuk itu di tangannya. Ia tak terima di permainkan bocah tukang ngompol macam Kibum yang menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya apa kata Kibum benar, ia bukan mengompol, waktu itu Kyuhyun pagi-pagi sudah berada di rumah keluarga Choi sekalian numpang sarapan gratis. Karena terlalu pagi Kyuhyun berkunjung, ia di suruh oleh ibu Kibum untuk membangunkan anak bungsunya, yakni Kibum. Saat ia membuka selimut tebal Kibum seluruhnya, Kyuhyun melihat seprai merah marun yang warnanya menggelap di bawah pantat Kibum yang kebetulan tidur menyamping, sehingga Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa Kibum itu mengompol. Padahal jika Kyuhyun melihat area privasi Kibum, penghuni di dalamnya sedang berdiri tegak menantang. Sayangnya Kyuhyun lebih dulu memekik, "Kibum ngompol" dengan suara yang membahana sehingga mengagetkan Kibum yang tiba-tiba mimpi fantastisnya di renggut paksa dari alam bawah sadarnya. Bangun-bangun, Kyuhyun sudah tertawa terpingkal di atas lantai kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sore hari di musim gugur membawa hawa yang dingin. Begitu juga besi jembatan penyeberangan yang Kyuhyun pegang ini. Ponsel pintarnya tak henti ia tatapi. Menghela napas berkali-kali, menunggu sebuah panggilan telepon atau paling tidak sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam menekan segala emosinya. Ia menyerah setelah sekian menit berdiam diri tak melakukan apa-apa pada ponselnya. Tangannya yang lain meremat pagar besi keras dan dingin itu. Dengan kasar ia memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam coat selututnya. Sepatu yang menutupi hingga ke atas mata kakinya membawanya pergi dari jembatan penyeberangan yang selalu di lewatinya setiap hari. Tak menghiraukan pemandangan sunset yang teramat indah yang bisa di lihat dari jembatan penyeberangan ini.

"Ke toko, belanja, makanan, pulang, makan malam, mandi, belajar, tidur." Gumam Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanan menuju flat sewaannya. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang ia melihat dua anak kecil kira-kira berusia lima tahunan perempuan dan laki-laki yang memasukkan kepalanya di pagar pembatas dan bermain-main di sana. Mereka terlihat tertawa lepas saat bermain, padahal jika melihat ke bawahnya sangat berbahaya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera berlari menghampiri mereka berniat ingin memberi peringatan pada bocah-bocah itu. Saat ia akan sampai, ia melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari kepala anak perempuan dan seketika menangislah ia.

"Jepit hello kittynya jatuh Ahjussi." Bocah laki-laki yang tadi berusaha membujuk temannya agar berhenti menangis menjawab apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti apa penyebab si bocah yang lain menangis. Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam bocah laki-laki dan menggendong si bocah perempuan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan satu permen rasa jeruk dari saku coatnya dan memberikannya pada bocah dalam gendongannya.

"Ini untukmu. Uljima." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum manisnya saat si bocah perempuan itu menerima permen darinya dan seketika berhenti menangis.

"Good girl." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil dalam gendongannya yang menyembunyikan raut sehabis menangisnya di pundak Kyuhyun. Anak kecil itu rupanya juga merasa malu. Sedangkan belanjaan Kyuhyun yang di bawa dalam karton cokelat di taruhnya di dekat kakinya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menggoyangkan coatnya. Ia melirik ke bawah. Melihat anak laki-laki yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aigoo. Kalian menggemaskan sekali." Kyuhyun menurunkan anak perempuan dalam gedongannya dan memberikan satu permen lagi pada si bocah laki-laki.

"Gomawoyo ahjussi." Si anak laki-laki berterima kasih padanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis dengan salah satu gigi atasnya yang tanggal. Lucu sekali.

"Namaku Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah menggemaskan itu. Ia mengacak surai lembut keduanya dan mereka saling berkenalan.

"Kalian tidak boleh lagi bermain di pagar pembatas seperti ini araseo. Kalau jatuh bagaimana? Kalian mau membuat ibu kalian cemas eoh? Lihat jepit yang jatuh itu, pasti sakit sekali. Bagaimana jika kalian yang jatuh dan terluka? Jadi jangan di ulangi lagi ya." Kedua anak kecil itu mengangguk mengerti atas nasihat yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Kajja. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang. Orang tua kalian pasti sangat khawatir sekali karena anak-anak manisnya belum sampai di rumah."

"Kajja!"

"Ne. Kajja!" Sahut keduanya ceria karena ada orang baik yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan si bocah perempuan yang juga menggandeng tangan si bocah laki-laki, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa belanjaannya. Kebetulan rumah kedua bocah itu satu arah dengan rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum yang duduk di lantai dekat pintu flatnya. Dengan tampilan yang sama pula seperti kemarin, bola basket dan baju yang berpeluh tetapi di tambah tas di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar di depan Kibum yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan cengiran ke arahnya.

"Hyung tidak ke rumahku hari ini jadi aku yang mengunjungimu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dari dalam pot kecil yang berisi tanaman plastik yang di gantung di samping pintu.

"Kalau sudah tahu letak kuncinya lebih baik masuk saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu flatnya dan memberikan ruang untuk Kibum masuk lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Hyung tahu aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu kan."

"Dasar bocah manja." Kibum hanya tertawa kecil dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Yak! Kau tidak menaruh sepatumu dengan benar." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha Kyuhyun cerewet. Lebih baik ia jadi seorang istri saja dibanding suami."

"Apa kau bilang bocah?! Aku mendengarnya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang bagaimana membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Itu saja."

"Bodoh. Dasar bocah. Mandi sana. Kau bau sekali Kibum."

"Baiklah. Tapi mandi bersamamu kurasa bukan ide yang buruk."

"Hell No." Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menjawab ajakan Kibum dan menaruh belanjaanya di meja dapur. Ia menyangkutkan coatnya di tempatnya biasa menggantungkan bajunya.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun. Punggungku sudah lama tidak di gosok olehmu Hyung hehe."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Kibum. Aku akan membuat makan malam. Jadi kau mandilah dulu." Kibum yang tidak menerima penolakan tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuka lemari es di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mengambil minuman kaleng, membukanya dan meminumnya sedikit. Sisanya ia siramkan di baju Kyuhyun dari pundaknya sehingga basahlah tubuh Kyuhyun dan tentunya dingin sekali mengingat minuman itu baru di keluarkan dari lemari es.

"CHOI KIBUM... CARI MATI KAU!"

"Hhahaha kajja mandi bersama." Kibum tanpa menghiraukan jambakan Kyuhyun di rambutnya dengan santai membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama.

Kini mereka terlihat sudah memasuki bak mandi yang sudah berisi air itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun dan air hangat dalam bak mandi yang sempit itu terlihat tumpah-tumpah.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Sepertinya belum. Jika sudah, cacing dalam perutku akan menyanyikan lagu At Gwanghwangmun untukmu."

"Ahaha. Mereka akan berorkestra di dalam sana." Kibum menaruh tangannya di pinggiran bak mandi sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat indah apalagi saat tertawa seperti saat ini.

"Tiga bulan lagi aku akan mengikuti pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Makanya aku selalu pulang sore karena harus latihan."

"Berlatihlah dengan keras. Kau pasti akan menang Kibum. Aku mendukungmu. Hwaiting!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas untuk menyemangati adik dari sahabatnya ini.

"Hwaiting!" Kibum membalasnya dengan hal yang sama pula lalu mereka tertawa.

"Tadi aku bertemu dua anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Ternyata mereka hanya berteman. Kukira mereka itu kembar. Salah satunya menangis dan aku menggendongnya. Aku seperti melihat Jino pada mereka." Kibum melihat lelehan air mata di wajah rupawan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kibum membawa Kyuhyun duduk di depannya membelakanginya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun menurut saja karena mereka sudah biasa seperti ini.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka hyung. Jadi kenapa tidak pulang saja? Aku tahu skripsimu belum selesai. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan berkunjung sehari saja."

"Kau tahu alasanku Kibum. Ibuku... Jino, aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Aku mengerti hyung. Kau tahu, awan saja bisa terus bergerak. Kau tidak inginkan melewatkan segala perubahan pada mereka. Kau juga tidak menginginkan Jino melupakanmu bukan? Mereka ingin melihatmu juga pasti. Bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaimana cerita hidupmu selama empat tahun ini di Seoul, apa kau sempat terpikir seperti itu dalam benakmu? Aku berjanji cintaku tak akan berubah hanya di tinggalkan olehmu selama beberapa hari hehe awww.." Kyuhyun mencubit paha Kibum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang bocah itu lontarkan. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah sangat tersentuh dengan saran Kibum.

"Kurasa... kau benar Kibum. Aku terlalu berambisi dengan kuliahku sehingga aku sampai melupakan Ibuku dan juga adikku yang sudah tak memiliki Ayah yang membimbingnya di sampingnya, seharusnya aku memikirkan perkembangan si kecil Jino. Baiklah. Sudah ku putuskan. Aku akan meminta izin dari bossku dan pergi ke Nowon. Terimakasih Kibum." Kibum mengangguk di pundak Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun membiayai kuliahnya dengan uang sendiri hasil kerja paruh waktunya. Boss tempat kerjanya juga sangat baik.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu karena kau selalu mendengarkan suara dari anak kecil sepertiku. Terimakasih Kyuhyun. Berkatmu aku tidak lagi di lupakan di keluargaku. Dan kuharap sepulangnya dari Nowon kau akan memberi jawaban untukku."

"Cinta pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya. Jadi tunggulah orang terbodoh dalam pelukanmu ini ne, bocah."

"Pasti." Lalu Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC atau END?

END aja yaaaa hehe^^ ga sanggup di lanjutin.

Fi suka buat ff itu yg to the point so ga byk deskripsi yg melelahkan hehe krna jujur Fi pemales. Bisa diliat dari semua ff yg fi apdet kecuali remake. Jadi kalian bisa nebak2 aja sendiri wkwk. Fi klo liat words udh 1k aja udh gatel pen di selesain krn menurut Fi nulis yg panjang2 itu berat. Yeah Fi nulis krn kenyamanan bukan paksaan. Jadi hrp maklum klo Fi suka apdet ff baru.

TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEMUANYA.


End file.
